10 Legendary Pokemon Vs. Yveltal
This is the scene, Dialga and The Other Legendaries Try to fight Yveltal in Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction. (We see Yveltal destroying the whole forest) Dialga: '''Stop Yveltal! (Yveltal fires Oblivion Wing at Dialga, But Reshiram fires Fusion Flare to block the attack) '''Reshiram: '''Enough! Yveltal, stop this, 8 of them has arrived. '''Zekrom: '''The Destruction will end. '''Kyurem: '''You’ll think of battling us? '''Palkia: How foolish since you have a desire. Kyogre: '''The waves of water will come. '''Arceus: '''The Judgement of destruction has come to an end! '''Groudon: '''End This Destruction! '''Rayquaza: '''Enough is Enough Yveltal! '''Giratina: '''Prepare to go down! '''Dialga: '''Legendaries, we have to stop the nightmare! '''Reshiram: '''Yes, let’s stop Yveltal. '''Yveltal: Then you shall be destroy! Kyogre: Bring it on! Dialga: Be careful, This Pokémon is too tough. Palkia: Got it. Groudon: Then let's get him! (Reshiram fired Fusion Flare to attack Yveltal, but Yveltal used hyper beam to block that attack, Dialga fired hyper beam and Palkia fired aura sphere at Yveltal but dodges two attacks, next Rayquaza uses Ice Beam to freeze Yveltal but avoids the attack) Arceus: '''Yes we will! (It use flamethrower to attack Yveltal but dodges the attack, Giratina uses shadow force to attack behind Yveltal, but Yveltal avoids the attack and fire shadow ball at Giratina and gets hit, Zekrom uses fusion bolt to take the destruction Pokemon down, but avoids the attack and fire hyper beam and hits Zekrom) '''Reshiram: Zekrom! No! Dialga: Giratina as well! Groudon: Take this! (Groudon fire Solar Beam to hit Yveltal but Yveltal fire it's hyper beam destroying the attack) Rayquaza: The lesson is not over yet! (Rayquaza fires hyper beam attack trying to take down that Pokémon but misses) Dialga: Roar of Time! (Dialga fired roar of time but Yveltal avoids the attack) Dialga: Everyone, Avoid getting hit by Oblivion wing! (Yveltal activates oblivion wing trying to turn 10 legendaries into stone, but they manage to dodge the attack nearly getting hit by that attack turning them to stone) Giratina: It's too strong. Palkia: (Exhausted) Yveltal is too powerful than ever. Dialga: Don't give up we have to keep fighting! Kyogre: '''I'll stop it! '''Groudon: Kyogre, no wait! (Kyogre jumps out of the water and fire hydro pump, and it hits Yveltal) (Yveltal fired shadow ball and it hits Kyogre) Groudon: You're gonna pay for that, Kyurem, Hurry stop Yveltal! Kyurem: Right. (Kyurem transforms into White Kyurem and activates Ice Burn trying to freeze Yveltal, but Yveltal avoids the attack still) What?! (Yveltal fire hyper beam and hits Dialga, Palkia and Giratina. Next it uses shadow ball hitting Rayquaza, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem, Groudon and Kyogre) Arceus: NO! You'll pay for that! (Arceus and Yveltal continued fighting) (Next it uses Shadow Ball on Arceus, but Arceus has no effect on normal type) Arceus: It has no effect on me. Because I'm a normal Type, now Freeze this! (Arceus uses Blizzard on Yveltal but Yveltal avoids the attack still) Arceus '''That's enough! End this now! (Yveltal fired hyper beam. But Arceus dodge the attack, unleash flamethrower and hits Yveltal) '''Arceus: (In Susannomon's voice) Guess again! (Yveltal falls down to the cliff) Arceus: It's over now. (Yveltal flies up much to Arceus' surprise to see it's not dead) Arceus: What?! (Yveltal Flies over the forest to destroy them) Arceus: Come back here! Their right, Yveltal's too strong. (As Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, Reshiram, Zekrom & Kyurem gets up) Rayquaza: We're getting knocked down there! Reshiram: Listen, we can't be defeated. We must stop Yveltal! Dialga: Yes, Let's Stop this nightmare and end Yveltal! Palkia: We agree with that! Giratina: Let's go! Kyurem: You heard Giratina! Move it! Groudon: What now? How are we suppose to stop it from turning the whole forest into stone? Dialga: Just like it did long time ago. Kyogre: How we gonna beat Yveltal? Arceus: We have to work together as a team to stop it. Zekrom: How? Reshiram: We must think of a plan. Arceus: You distract Yveltal, I'll do a sneak attack on it. Dialga: '''Okay let's go. '''Palkia: Right. Zekrom: Let's stop him. Reshiram: Got it, let's hurry. (As the 10 legendary Pokémon Flies And go After Yveltal) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes